


Just Give Me All of You

by the_og_straya



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU where Marinette is smooth, Based on the Kwamibuster episode, Caring, Dorks in Love, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Greatest Showman reference, Identity Reveal, Plagg has a heart, Playing, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_og_straya/pseuds/the_og_straya
Summary: Based on the Kwamibuster episode... what happens after Chat Noir drops off Ms. Mendeleiev at Francois-Dupont High School, and hears excited yelling? He’s not *not* going to check it out.





	Just Give Me All of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you, Kid. Happy birthday. ❤️
> 
> Headcanon time!  
Each kwami has its own kwami soulmate. Nooroo & Duusuu, Wayzz & Trixx, and, most importantly for this fic, Plagg & Tikki. The holders of the Miraculous are soulmates, too (because come on, Adrien and Marinette belong together, and Nino and Alya are *already* together). The happier the kwamis, the better they perform, so the most efficient Miraculous wielded are those who know each other’s identities and allow their kwamis to spend time together. This is all mostly explained in the fic, but I thought I’d reiterate it here, just in case it’s not clear.
> 
> Also... why is Ms. Mendeleiev’s name so hard to spell? 😂
> 
> Also... yes. Fic name is based on The Greatest Showman song “Rewrite the Stars”.

The sound of shrieking met his ears, and he returned to the rooftop after depositing Ms. Mendeleiev at Francois-Dupont High School. With his enhanced senses, he saw Ladybug swinging from the studio building, followed by... were those _kwamis_? “What in the world is she doing?” He wondered, grabbing his baton and twirling it for a second before vaulting closer, taking care to stay hidden. After all, he was a black cat. He was excellent at keeping to the shadows.

He saw Trixx, the fox kwami, and was sure she had seen him, too. She grabbed Ladybug’s attention. “Ladybug, please can’t we stay out for a little longer? It’s been so long since we’ve been able to play!”

Pollen joined in. “Oh, please, Ladybug!”

Suddenly the air was filled with a cacophony of pleases, each kwami begging her to let them play for longer.

Ladybug cupped her hands, and Trixx landed on them. “I’m sorry,” she said sincerely. “But I have to get you back to Master Fu before I detransform. It’ll be much harder to cross the city as Marinette.” She sighed, “And I’m exhausted. Taking on that many Miraculous was necessary, but I need rest. And I probably need to think, too.” She sighed as she sat on the roof. “Thank you for helping me trick Chat Noir. I didn’t want to, but I think he’s already almost figured out I’m Marinette. If he does find out, I’ll have to give up Tikki, and she’s come to hold a very special place in my heart, just as you all have.” She giggled as the kwamis rushed to nuzzle her. “Maybe once Tikki’s fed and I’ve rested, I can come back and take you out, one at a time. How does that sound?”

“But Marinette, we want to play together,” Mullo, the rat kwami, whined. “We never get a chance to get out and play together. Plagg and Tikki get to play all the time.”

“We just want the chance they have every day,” Sass continued.

Kaalki neighed. “Please, Marinette? We promise to be good.”

“We’ll stay right by you!” Xuppu added, opening his eyes wide and pouting at her.

She sighed and gathered the monkey kwami close. “I’m sorry, Xuppu. I’m sorry, all of you, but it’s not a good idea. Even just wearing all of the Miraculous is wearing on me. I need rest.”

“Then Alya,” Trixx bargained. “Let me see my kit again. And you can just be Ladybug, or you can take someone else. And can Nino please have Wayzz back? I miss him.”

Marinette somewhat frowned. “I didn’t know you and Wayzz were that close.”

Trixx smiled at her. “It happens when our users are soulmates, much like you and Chat Noir. I won’t say in what respect,” she added quickly as Ladybug opened her mouth to respond. “Whether platonic or not, you are soulmates. And Alya and Nino are soulmates too. Since our users are soulmates, we’re connected more than we would be otherwise.”

“But Master Fu usually wears Wayzz.”

“Yes, but he never transforms as Wayzz anymore. There’s another level to it, a rather magic level, if you will. It’s not necessarily something we can explain.”

“I think I understand,” Ladybug nodded. “But I don’t see how I can take all of you out again. It’s really put a lot of strain on me. Superheroine or not, I’m still a girl. I need to rest and it might not be a good idea for me to take it all on again.”

“What if you just did half?” Orikko crowed.

“But then you wouldn’t be able to play with each other,” Ladybug protested. “I think I could handle half, but I don’t want to disappoint anyone.”

“What if you had help?” Trixx asked, and suddenly Adrien realized what was happening. _The kwamis were trying to get them to reveal themselves._ A tiny flicker of hope started in his chest. He started to move toward them, but Kaalki—out of Marinette’s sight—shook her head.

Just then, his transformation fell. He grabbed Plagg before he could start complaining and motioned to Ladybug and the other kwamis.

Plagg humphed and flew down to Adrien’s jacket. “Got any cheese on you, kid?” He gave a suspicious sniff. “It doesn’t smell like it.”

Adrien winced. “No,” he said. “Sorry.”

“Well,” Plagg said with a glance toward Ladybug and a suspicious-looking smirk. “_You_ might not, but she—”

“No,” Adrien said forcefully. “We’re not asking Mari-uh, Ladybug.”

Plagg started to grin. “Ah, so you’ve finally figured it out, huh? Pigtails, Ladybug...”

“No,” Adrien admitted. “I overheard.”

Plagg’s grin grew. “So you’re finally learning from the master, huh?”

Adrien had to chuckle. “I guess I am.”

“Well, kid,” Plagg said, “I’m sorry. I really am. But she’s bound to have something. And no offense... but you can’t hope to trap me.” He shrugged as he began to float over to the heroine.

“No, Plagg—Plagg!” Adrien whispered vehemently as Plagg smirked at him over his shoulder.

“Ladybug!” He called as he got closer.

“Plagg? What’re you doing here? Is Chat Noir nearby?” She looked around. “Is he okay?”

“The kit’s fine,” he waved off. “It’s me you should be worried about.” He draped over her dramatically, and Adrien rolled his eyes. “My kit had no cheese on him.”

“Oh, you poor thing,” she said sarcastically, and Adrien had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing aloud. Then she sighed. “Still, I guess it would be rude to just leave you hungry, wouldn’t it?”

“If I say yes, will you feed me?” He looked to the side. “And I want to see Tikki.”

“Oh!” She exclaimed. “Trixx just explained that to me. You’re missing her, aren’t you?” She giggled when he nodded. “Well, I guess you two can share a cookie. I don’t have any cheese on me.”

“We could?” Plagg asked hopefully, and Adrien had to wonder what kwami this was, and what it had done to Plagg. This wasn’t the Plagg he knew at all.

Ladybug giggled again. “Of course,” she said. “Truthfully, I should let her recharge before attempting to bring all of the kwamis and their Miraculous back. Tikki, spots off.” In a blur of pink, she was Marinette again, and Adrien hid again as he started hyperventilating.

_It’s her, _he thought._ It’s really her. No tricks—no Trixx—it’s really her. Marinette is Ladybug. Ladybug is Marinette. The love of my life is Marinette. Wait, am I in love with Marinette?_

The more he thought about it, the more he realized he _was_ in love with Marinette. Everything he admired in Ladybug was everything he admired in Marinette, and Marinette was someone he actually had the chance to get to know. Ladybug spurned him every time he tried.

Well... she spurned _Chat Noir_. She’s never actually turned down Adrien. Plus, she’s been fixated on him more than once during an akuma attack, making sure his civilian self was safe. _Was there a chance?_

He tuned back in as she started speaking. “Trixx, does Master Fu know about the whole soulmate thing? How the kwamis miss each other?”

“I don’t think so,” she said sadly. “He was alone with Wayzz. The only time he gave someone else a Miraculous was when it was necessitated by the battle at hand. Otherwise he was the only hero.”

“Poor Wayzz,” Marinette murmured. “Do you really think Master Fu would mind us telling each other our identities if it made our kwamis happy?”

“Well, how well we perform depends on our happiness. So I believe it would be in your best interest to tell.”

Marinette sighed and looked at Tikki, who was next to Plagg as they shared a cookie. “What do you think, Tikki? Should I tell him?”

Tikki sighed, “I honestly can’t say I’d mind getting to spend more time with Plagg. I _have_ missed him.”

“I did too, Sugarcube,” he murmured to her, and she giggled as she bumped him. Adrien swore he saw his cat blush.

_Plagg loved Tikki._ Then he had to facepalm, because of course he did. Firstly, everyone did; and secondly, Plagg and Tikki were literal _soulmates_, if what Trixx had said earlier was any indication.

“Then,” Marinette said, and took a breath. “I’m gonna tell him. Next time I see him.”

Adrien hid again, because he was sure she could hear his heart beating out of his chest, even without her enhanced senses.

He made up his mind, and snuck to the side of the building, climbing down halfway. Then he started calling. “Plagg? Plagg, where are you?” He made extra effort to climb up so he’d be breathing hard when he got back to the top. “Plagg?” He popped his head above the edge and made sure he didn’t look Marinette’s direction. “Look, I’m sorry I forgot the cheese, okay? Just please come back, Plagg!” He looked behind him, if only to hide his smile.

“A-Adrien?” She asked, and he feigned appropriate surprise as he turned to look at her.

“Marinette?” He colored. “Sorry, I, uh... I was looking for my cat? He likes rooftops?”

She smiled at him wryly as she brought her hands forward. “He doesn’t happen to fly, does he?” She asked with a knowing smile as she cupped her hands in front of her, Plagg nestled in her palms.

“Plagg!” Adrien said, relieved, then made himself pale. He was a good actor, if he said so himself. “Wait, how did you know- oh, the mouse. Right.” He nodded and finally got back onto the roof, walking towards her. “You had me worried,” he told Plagg, who grinned at him. “I told you I’d get you cheese at home.”

“Yeah, but home was too far,” Plagg played along, floating towards him. “She was right here.”

Adrien just huffed and gently grabbed his kwami. “I’m just glad you’re with someone I can trust.” He smiled at Marinette as he said that, and she colored.

“Actually, about the mouse today. That’s not entirely true.” She sighed, “Come on out, guys.” The kwamis all piled out from behind her, and Adrien feigned appropriate surprise. “I did get the mouse Miraculous, but that’s not the only one I got. Trixx helped me deceive you. I’m sorry.” She cupped Tikki in her hand and nuzzled her before showing her to Adrien. “This is my kwami.” She gave him a crooked smile. “Hello, Chaton.”

He stood silent for a second, scarcely believing she had actually gone through with it, and she took it the wrong way. “I’m sorry. I would’ve told you if I could, but Master Fu said not to, but all the kwamis loved being out and Trixx told me how each of the kwamis have a soulmate, and that translates to their holders as well, except Master Fu was alone with Wayzz and didn’t know about that, and-”

He chuckled, breaking her from her monologue. “I’m glad it’s you,” he said, smiling. “And no hard feelings about the deception, either. It was necessary at the time. Honestly, I’m still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you’re... her. You. I don’t know at this point.” He sighed and inclined his head toward the ground, and they both sat. “It’s crazy. I mean, I can’t say I didn’t see it coming. I really did call you an Everyday Ladybug, I guess. And everything I love about Ladybug, I love about you. I think that’s what’s throwing me the most.” He sighed, then looked at her quickly. “Nothing has to change, though! I understand you don’t like me that way and I never wanted to jeopardize our friendship. I can be appropriate, I promise.”

“Wait. Don’t like you like that? Like how?”

“Like...” he shrugged, blushing. “Like want to go out. On... on a date. You’ve turned me down enough as Chat Noir that I’ve gotten the memo, and you’ve never been interested in me as Adrien, as far as I can tell.”

She giggled and blushed. “Adrien, I’ve always liked you. I could hardly speak to you because I liked you so much.”

He blinked at her. This was new. “You-you like me? I thought you were afraid of me or something?”

“Afraid of you?” She laughed. “With or without the mask, you’re a sweetheart. Why would I ever be afraid of you?”

“Well, to be honest, you were pretty shy,” he said, and she chuckled.

“I guess I was.”

They sat in silence for a bit until she suddenly turned to him. “Wait! You like me!” He nodded, but she waved him off. “No, I mean as Chat! That wasn’t just flirting?”

He colored and looked at his lap. “You’re the only person I ever flirted with. So it was flirting... but it wasn’t _just_ flirting.”

“Oh, Kitty,” she said, and turned to him. He looked up in surprise. “I’m sorry. If I’d known, I wouldn’t have been so harsh.” She sighed, “I know that’s not an excuse. But I thought you were just playing around.”

He just smiled at her. “I wasn’t. I did have fun, because... well, you know what my home life is like. But I was serious.”

She let out a breath as she thought about it. “Well... if you like me, and I like you... who’s to say we shouldn’t do something about it?”

He grinned at her. “Are you saying it’s time to rewrite our stars, Milady?”

They had just rewatched _The Greatest Showman_ together the other day, and the reference wasn’t lost on her. She scoffed, but smiled. “I am.”

His grin diminished as they leaned toward each other. His eyes closed as their lips met, and only opened again when they pulled apart. “Well,” he said, and couldn’t help the grin.

“Well,” she said back, and tucked herself into him. She sighed. “Now that you’re here and you know, how about a little fun?” She glanced at the kwamis gathered in the middle of the roof, a respectful distance away.

He grinned at her. “Only if you keep Sass.” The grin faded slightly as he recalled what had happened when she’d given him the snake Miraculous, and she pulled him into a hug.

“I’m sorry, Minou. I never meant to make you go through that. I can’t imagine what it would be like.”

“It wasn’t fun,” he admitted, curling into the embrace. “But it’s alright now. You’re here.”

“I am,” she told him fiercely. “And I’m never leaving.”

“Good,” he replied, just as fiercely, and pulled her closer before suddenly releasing her. “Come on, give me half of those. First one to the Eiffel Tower wins?”

“Up for a challenge?” She grinned.

“From you? Always.”

“To the Eiffel Tower from the Pont Neuf.”

He grinned at her. “Only if we can visit the Pont des Arts later. Maybe as us?”

Her smile made everything worth it. “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so the thing about the Pont des Arts... it is, according to some website (I’ve never been to France, though I’d like to go), the most romantic bridge in Paris. Them going as *themselves* means as Marinette and Adrien, in case that wasn’t clear.


End file.
